


trying

by yancne



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Seongjoong Week 2020, seonghwa just loves hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yancne/pseuds/yancne
Summary: Seonghwa just wants Hongjoong to be home at a normal hour. Is that too much to ask for?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	trying

If you asked Seonghwa if he loved Hongjoong he wouldn’t hesitate to say yes. Of course the kind of love he has for him has changed over the years. First, it was as a friend, then a brother and now, well, they don’t have a label for it. They don’t call themselves boyfriends. Labeling themselves that seems like a luxury they can’t currently afford. Though, they surely don’t act just like friends anymore. Friends don’t kiss each other just because they were looking at you and wanted to show how much they admire everything about you but words could never be good enough to express it. They don’t wrap themselves around each as they lay in the same bed after long days. So, yes, Seonghwa loves Hongjoong more than a normal amount. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to smack him around a little sometimes.

Like exactly this moment, at one in the morning, Seonghwa sits on the couch watching a TV show but not really watching it because he is focused on wanting to stay up for Hongjoong until he gets home. This is the fourth time this week Hongjoong has stayed incredibly late at the studio and if this was a few weeks ago Seonghwa wouldn’t be doing this. He would be in his bed with at least two attempts of convincing Hongjoong to come home before he gave up and went to bed knowing Hongjoong would end up being there in the morning regardless.

But, it was two weeks ago, that Hongjoong said he would do this less. He said it as they laid on the practice room floor still sweaty from dancing while everyone had gone home yet Seonghwa stayed because he didn’t want Hongjoong to work hard all alone. He remembers fiddling with Hongjoong’s fingers while Hongjoong smiled tiredly at him as he divulged how he worried sometimes. Hongjoong had turned his body to fully face him and put his other small hand over his to stop the fidgeting.

( ‘Hwa,’ he said gently, ‘if you’re really that worried then I’ll try not to do it anymore.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, really.’

‘Okay.’

‘Okay.’ Seonghwa almost leaned over to give Hongjoong a peck on the lips. He couldn’t though because anyone could walk in at any moment. Instead, he settled on giving Hongjoong’s hand a squeeze. Hongjoong understood. )

So, he felt his annoyance was justified. He checked the message he had sent to Hongjoong thirty minutes ago. He narrowed his eyes at the small _delivered_ under his text yet no reply. He considered sending another text. He also considered ways to punish Honjoong but any ideas he had would also torture him. Curse his need for affection. He almost doesn’t hear the front door opening over his own thoughts. But the second he recognizes the sound he is sitting up straighter, pretending he’s not as tired as he actually is. Seonghwa hears Hongjoong take off his shoes with soft grunts.

Seonghwa made to get up but Hongjoong held onto his arm.

“No, just stay here. Too tired to move.”

Seonghwa chuckled, smiling fondly. ‘Whatever you want.” 

He laid down, Hongjoong following him. He circled his arms around Hongjoong’s waist, bringing him as close to his body as he could. Hongjoong sighed, contented. 

Hongjoong sighs as he enters the living room and their eyes meet. “What are you doing up?” He sounds tired. It almost makes him let go of his annoyance and just ask him to cuddle but he persists. 

“What are _you_ doing up?” He retorts. 

“Hwa..” Hongjoong doesn’t finish whatever he was going to say. Instead he walks to the couch and plops himself down next to Seonghwa. 

“You promised you weren’t going to do this anymore.” He says, his voice more gentle than before. 

“I know.” Hongjoong says as his eyes slowly close. 

“But this is the fourth time this week.”

“I know.”

“Joong, I know you work so hard for the group and you want to constantly improve. But losing so much sleep is just going to hurt you in the long run and I can’t sit and watch you do that. You know-”

“ _Seonghwa._ ” Hongjoong cuts off his ranting, sounding more awake. “I know what I said and I’m trying. Not just for you, for myself too.” He sits up scooching closer to Seonghwa. 

“I saw your text and I almost ignored it. But I didn’t and I came home as soon as I could. So, I’m trying.”

“I know you are and I’m not trying to push. “ He slings an arm around Hongjoong’s shoulders. Hongjoong settles his head into the crook of his neck. “But I just get worried and then I wanna do something. But I don’t know what to…”

“Hey, we’re both trying, right?” Seonghwa nods. “That’s all we can really do right now. We’ll both just keep trying.”

“Yeah, alright.” 

“So can we just cuddle and go to sleep now?” Hongjoong tilted his head to look up at him and Seonghwa tilted his own to look down. They were so close to each other that their noses touched. Hongjoong looked at him with sleepy eyes and Seonghwa just felt so many emotions surge through him for a moment, he didn’t know what to do with them. There were so many things he could do to express them but right now he thought the best was to just give Hongjoong what he wanted. Seonghwa made to get up but Hongjoong held onto his arm.

“No, just stay here. Too tired to move.”

Seonghwa chuckled, smiling fondly. ‘Whatever you want.” 

He laid down, Hongjoong following him. He circled his arms around Hongjoong’s waist, bringing him as close to his body as he could. Hongjoong sighed, contented. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, their chests moving up and down in sync. 

"Hongjoong." He said quietly. 

"Mmm?" Hongjoong replied, barely sound awake. 

"Just.." he trailed off. Not sure what of the many things he wanted to say he should say at that moment. After a few beats of silence Hongjoong put his hand over Seonghwa's, their fingers slotting together slightly. 

"I know." Seonghwa barely heard the words, they came out so softly he wasn't sure Hongjoong himself knew he said them. Seonghwa didn't think anything else needed to be said, though. So he settles his head against the cushion and lets the soft sounds of Hongjoong's breathing put him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it ! twt @jjvnis


End file.
